


dial tone

by Axisonal



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Sparrow Academy (Umbrella Academy), Angst, Crying, Drabble, F/F, For a Friend, Gift Work, Heavy Angst, Hurt No Comfort, I'm Sorry, Past Relationship(s), Phone Calls & Telephones, Sad, Season/Series 02 Spoilers, Vanya Hargreeves Deserves Better, Vanya Hargreeves Needs A Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:41:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25889014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axisonal/pseuds/Axisonal
Summary: Every time Vanya calls the house, she’s met with a dial tone.
Relationships: Sissy Cooper/Vanya Hargreeves
Comments: 14
Kudos: 88





	dial tone

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bearcattt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bearcattt/gifts).



> For a friend who helped me with the title and description and just everything, I hope you feel the same pain I did while writing this.

After a long proper mini-reunion party the Hargreeves siblings all had, Vanya decided it was time to retire back to her apartment. Even though it feels like it's been decades since she's been there, the spare key was still under the carpet where she always left it.

Vanya entered her worn-down apartment, memories already filling with Leonard or Harold Jenkins. Vanya had to get used to the random memory flashes here and there when something triggering came into view. After taking her coat off and hanging it on the hanger.

Making her way towards an old phone that was calmly resting on the wall, and dialed the same number she's been calling for weeks on end. 

_"..."_

_"..."_

_"The number you dialed is out of service, leave a message at the beep."_

"Sissy, it's me," Vanya said, her voice trembling. "Call back, okay?" 

She didn't know what to expect. She knew the phone would never get answered. But she had to keep trying. Quietly removing the phone from her grasp and putting it back on the receiver, tears filling into her eyes slowly, slumping on the wall as Vanya pulled her knees up to her chest, wanting to call Sissy over and over again, just silently praying for the day. 

Tears continued to roll down her cheeks as she stayed like this for a few minutes. Finally, going back up and walking to the phone once again, dialing the same number once more, getting the same response, not even hesitating to do the same thing she always said, slamming her phone back down on the receiver. "FUCK!" She cried out, before sobbing quietly, leaning on the wall next to the phone again. 

The sobs got louder, hugging herself, sinking to her knees and landing on the carpet floor. Hiccuping trying to repress the sobs but to no avail. Her mind repeating all kinds of memories with Sissy, as she continued to sob, pulling her knees closer once again and just let everything happen, even though she felt miserable and couldn't comfort herself completely and on her own.

Maybe going back to the present time was a bad idea for Vanya, and she should've just stayed with Sissy and Harlan to California, and that would be better for her, it's not like the others would mind or care, more tears continued to stream down Vanya's cheeks as she rakes her hands through her hair, before knotting them, and sobbing even harder at her missed chance.

Maybe Vanya should've gone with Sissy and Harlan, if she did, there would be no dial tone, and Vanya would've been happy there. 

No dial tone. Nothing.

But, every time Vanya calls the house, it just goes straight to dial tone, forever and ever. 

_Just to torture her._

**Author's Note:**

> It's a bit shorter than all my other stories, but I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
